How it will end
by nolabell66
Summary: How two people see, feeling, hear or experience things can be very different.
1. Chapter 1

**So I wrote this where you are in the charters head, through memories. Anything in** ** _italic_** **is flashback, memories. I placed this when the charters started at NXT. I also used their real names.**

 **Hope you enjoy let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **The stories contained herein are based upon real people but are a work of fiction for the sole purpose of entertainment. Any story written and presented is the fictional work of the individual writer/author, is not deemed to be fact and any similarity to fact is purely coincidental.**

"Taylor sat at a long table, he could hear voices outside the door. He could hear the sound of all the daily activities taking place. "Taylor," William Regal stepped in with a security guard. Taylor didn't stand to greet him, just ran his finger against the edge of the table. "I think you know," Taylor had always found William's voice soothing. Maybe that is why he was asked to do this. Or maybe because William knew his family, had watched him grow up. "This is a lot of stress, and I think you feel it more." Williams words were not really reaching Taylor, he just sat waiting for it to end.

" _Ready for this," William asked Taylor._

 _"Yes sir," Taylor smiled, "thank you."_

 _"We are doing drills today, just see where everyone is," William walked with Taylor to the ring. "Today is about what you can do." Taylor nodded, he would have a level of advantage. He had grown up in wrestling. "Oh Joe," William waved over another tall dark haired man. "Do you know Taylor?" At first glance thry looked a lot alike. Tall built long dark hair. Taylor had heard about Joe Anoa'i, his family had a long wrestling history._

 _"No," Joe stuck his hand out. "First day too?"_

 _"Yeah," Taylor smiled._

 _"Oh," William put his hand on Joe's back, "come meet Paul." Taylor watched as William took Joe to meet Paul Levesque. Taylor stood in the middle of the room alone. People seemed to gravitate to Joe. It was clear there were big plans for him._

William watched him, knowing he wasn't reaching him. "Maybe take this time," William watched Taylor face hoping for something. All he got was a smile. A smile that sent chills through him. It was fake and forced, and really right now Taylor had nothing to smile about.

Normally this was not part of William's job. But he had asked to do it. Maybe hoping Taylor would open up talk to him. That maybe he could get through to him. He had work with his father, watched he and his brother grow up. This job carried a lot of stress, and maybe more for those who were second generation. "Can I call someone?"

"No," Taylor finally looked up from the table, "I will clean my locker out."

"We," William's eyes moved toward a box on the floor. Taylor stood walking toward it, he scooped it up.

"I really do appreciate everything," Taylor turned to William sticking his hand out. That smile never leaving his face. William shook his hand.

"I will check up on you in a couple of days." William patted his arm, he nodded toward the security guard.

William watched them walk out. He fall into his seat. There was a heaviness about this whole thing that wouldn't leave him.

….

"Yeah, sure," Taylor hesitated at the front door, "of course. Thank you for the call." Taylor closed the door hoping to make as little noise as possible. "I know you are home." His father voice called from the kitchen. Taylor walked in, his father stood hands on the counter, their cordless phone sitting next to him. "Unreal," his father's voice was full of anger, "what an embarrassment!" Taylor stood silent. "This family has been in this business for years. Your uncle was a horseman. I put my name on the line, in hopes you would have a future."

"I am sorry dad," Taylor kept his eyes down.

"Sorry," his father huffed, "you are sorry. Blew everything for some chick." His father step away from the counter.

"It is not what," Taylor tried to explain.

"She has a no contact order against you. And so does that Anoa'i kid." His father's hands flew as he talked. "Christ, of all people to piss off. Vince has a hard on for that kid." Taylor balled his fist, "I don't believe this!" His father hands went to his hair. "First you fuck up college and now this."

"They just wwwant me to take a break," Taylor closed his eyes.

"Don't start that stuttering shit," his father spat. "Fighting over a girl, some ring rat."

"She is nnnot like that," Taylor voiced raised.

"No, no of course not," his father laughed. Taylor looked up his whole body tensed. His ears rang his body seemed to be on fire. "Christ I hope you got a blow job out of it." Taylor didn't even remember picking up the frying pan. He didn't remember the first hit, or the second, the sicking ping sound the pan made as it bounced off his father's head. He didn't feel the blood hit his face, or hear his father's screams, they were drown out by his own. His stopped dropping the pan. He crawled off his father's back. "Dad," his voice was shaking, "dad," he called one more time. He looked around him, the frying pan dripped with blood. "Dad," Taylor pulled himself to his feet, realizing his hands were covered in blood. He stepped over his father who leaded face down in a pool of blood. Taylor picked the pan up placing it in the sink. "I'm sorry." Taylor said over his shoulder as he washed his hands.

…

"I can come over," Joe unlocked his locker.

"No," her voice was so sad.

"Babe, you didn't do anything wrong," he reassured her.

"I just feel bad, I mean," she stopped. He knew she was crying. It killed him, she cared too much for everyone else.

"Hey," he could hear her wiping her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," he could hear her smile.

"Why don't we go to Disney or visit your family, or mine this weekend. Just go away," he offered.

"Don't you have shows," she asked, his offer sounded so nice. To be away caught their breath, get some space.

"I can make it work," Joe answered. He just wanted to be alone with her. "We just need to get through today."

"Yeah, Joe thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

"Staying with me through all of this. Keeping me from going crazy."

"Abby," Joe smiled, "you did nothing wrong. You didn't bring this on. He just," Joe stopped, he didn't know what word he was looking for. There were no words for what they had been through. He was just glad it was over.

"You think he will leave us alone," he wanted to say yes, he knew she needed to hear that.

"Yeah," he hoped he sounded believable.

…..

Colby laid on the mat, Joe came flopping down next to him. "I saw them walk him out," Colby informed Joe. Joe didn't say anything, he wasn't happy it had come to this.

"Abby is a mess, I am going to see if I can't get away this weekend," Joe looked around the room. Windham stood by a weight machine, he looked up making eye contact with Joe.

"He say anything," Colby asked.

"No, what is there to say," Joe looked away.

"Taylor always seemed creepy to me," Colby sat up. Everyone attention turned to William Regal. He walked in with security and a police officer. They cleared a path as people stepped aside. They stopped in front of Windham. "What is that about," Colby stood.

"Don't know," Joe watched as they seemed to lead Windham away. He watched them rush him out. A knot grew in Joe's stomach.

"You don't think Taylor did something, like," Colby looked at Joe. The color was gone from his face. "I mean he wouldn't hurt himself?" William walked back in. Joe hoped he would be making an announcement. He seemed fixed on him.

"Joe," William stopped, "we need you to come with us."


	2. Chapter 2

Windham sat in the back of a cop car. The two officers in the front said almost said nothing. The radio made calls of directions and number that made no sense to Windham. They had told him nothing, just that he needed to come with them. His mind raced, it had to be Taylor. But what, what he had he done? Maybe he just needed to be picked up. Maybe he just got drunk, or in a fight. The car stopped in front of the police station. The officer opened the door, Windham followed them in. He was lead to the back. "They will be right in," the officer said while closing the door. Windham stood looking around. The clock ticked, he started to leave, half tempted to find someone.

"Sorry," a young man in a suit walked in, "please sit down," he pointed to a seat in front of his desk. "Can I get you coffee, water?"

"I just would like to know," Windham said.

"Please sit," the man repeated. Windham took a set hoping it would get him answers.

"I am sorry to have to tell you this," Windham held his breath. "Your father has been killed." Windham blinked.

"What," he spit out.

"Your mother found him," the officer's voice was claim, "he was murdered."

"Murdered," Windham could feel the blood draining from his face. "Where is my mother?"

"She is at the house, we will take you to her soon. I'm sorry but we need some questioned answered. Do you know where your brother is?" Windham ran his hands over his face. He felt frozen, to much was happening, so much bad had happened.

"He, I don't know," the words finally came out.

"We know he was let go from his," the officer grabbed a notebook.

"He was training, we were training, my family is in professional wrestling," Windham mouth felt dry.

"Why don't you try drinking some water," the officer moved a bottle of water toward him.

"You think my brother," he couldn't wouldn't say it. There was no way Taylor could have killed their father.

"Your mother found a note," the officer continued, "it said sorry, your mother said it was your brother's handwriting." Windham's hand shook as he tried to open the water bottle. "Also do you know an Abby Martin?" Windham nodded.

"He didn't hurt her?"

"It seems as though," Windham finally got the cap off. He took a long drink. Through the window he noticed Joe walking in the same hall he was brought. Joe head turned seeing Windham, their eyes met, a look of total fear came across Joe's face.

…..

"So you talked to her this morning around ten," a female officer asked.

"Yes," Joe answered.

"She was upset," she questioned.

"Yeah, this has been going on for months. He just wouldn't quite." Joe voice hitched. "Did someone call her parents?"

"We are working on that," the officer answered, "you said this has been going on for months."

"Yes," Joe's voice grew loud, "you should have records. She reported anything we got no contact orders. That is why they let him go. I knew it, I knew I should have stayed with her." Joe shook his head, he was in complete panic. This wasn't happening, Taylor didn't take it this fear.

"Ok, why don't we go back over somethings."

"Are they looking for her," Joe wanted to ran out of there. Go find her.

"Yes," the officer answered, "I am hoping you can help us. Did Taylor say anything to you today? Did he try and contact Abby?"

"No, no, not that I know of," Joe shook his head. "It was weird it was like he wasn't mad about any if it. He just seemed to think that." Joe tried to find the words.

" _Joe don't get mad at him," Abby looked up at him_.

" _Abby," Joe brushed her hair away from her face. "I am not going to start a fight. But this has to stop. You have been nice and tried to tell him."_

 _"I should have been more clear," Abby rested her forehead against Joe's chest. "I don't know."_

 _"Babe he just isn't getting it," Joe lifted her chin up._

 _"Just don't, I don't want to see you guys fighting," Abby sighed._

 _"Most girls would love to be fought over," Joe chuckled._

 _"Yeah well not all it is cracked up to be," Abby stood on her tippy toes kissing Joe._

 _"_ Was there a physical confrontation," the officer stopped Joe.

"No," Joe answered. "We never got physical. He just was there, at her work, at her apartment, when we went out, he called, drove by, left notes. She told him. But he just kept it up."

"So this was when you decided maybe you should speak to him."

"She kept saying it would pass, he just wanted to be friends." All the things Joe wished he had done were running there his head. Maybe he should have kicked his ass.

" _Hey Taylor," Joe called, Taylor turned from his locker. Joe had waited till everyone was gone. He didn't want a scene and he didn't want to embrace him. "Look, I, you," it was uncomfortable. "You need to leave Abby alone." Taylor only smiled._

 _"How do you mean," Taylor asked, "we are friends. That what she said."_

 _"Taylor that was before," Joe tried not to be angry. "You can't keep showing up at her work."_

 _"Joe we all go there after training, it is a diner," Taylor laughed, "my friends and I go there. Abby doesn't have to wait on us."_

 _"Just back off," Joe felt his jaw tighten._

 _"I never thought you as the jealous type," the smirk on his face was making Joe's blood boil. "I mean a nice looking guy like you, what would you have to worry about? Plus Abby is with you."_

"Did Abby have a relationship with Taylor," the officer irrupted.

"She went on a date with him," Joe answered, "she was being nice."

"I take it Taylor thinks you stole his girl," the officer raised her eyebrows.

"I guess," Joe fall back in his seat, "it just wasn't like that. They were not together, she didn't cheat on him." Joe didn't want this twisted. This wasn't her fault. Or thry he broke them up. There was nothing to break up.

"I believe that," the office stood placing her hands on her hips. "But right now it is not about truth, it is about what he believes."

...

Taylor stood in front of the candy rack. Chocolate, chocolate makes people feel better. He remembered reading it was even good for the heart. He moved the drinks he had grabbed into his one hand. They wouldn't be able to go out for dinner tonight. They had a little bit of a drive till they made it to the beach. Nice out of the way hotel on the beach. Things would calm down, get better. Taylor looked out the store window, he saw Abby watching him. He smiled at her, she didn't smile back, just watched him.

" _Taylor," Abby's voice was full of shock. Why had she just opened the door? She wasn't thinking, she never thought he would just knock. She tried to slam it shut, but he pushed through, "you can't be here." Taylor closed the door behind him._

 _"I know things have been rough lately," Taylor started. Abby frantically searched for her phone, "Abby I just want to talk. Like we did before, before other people got in your ear." Abby just kept repeating he shouldn't be there, and Joe as on his way. "Joe is the problem here," Taylor smiled closing the space between them. He grabbed her, she was so shocked she didn't scream. "We can't stay here." He felt for the key in his pocket. "Just come with me," he said. Abby tried to pulled back but that only made him hold tighter. He started walking out the front door with her. It was mid day, most people were at work. They were the only two outside._

 _"Taylor," she cried._

 _"Watch your head," he shoved her in his car. Before she could sit up he was behind the wheel, and the car was moving._

 _"Taylor, what are you doing, where are we going," she sobs filled the car. "You can't, please, listen," it was getting too loud. Taylor reached for the radio turning the volume up. This only made Abby louder, "Taylor," she screamed, "let me out!"_

 _"Shut up," he yelled back, the car swerved. Abby flew back in her seat. "I am trying to drive! Just sit back, and put your seatbelt on, I don't need a ticket!" Abby sat dumbfounded, "Abby please," Taylor's eyes were back on the road, "your seatbelt it is for your safety." With shaky hands, Abby pulled her seatbelt over her chest fasten it. Music filled the car, Abby looked around her,they were headed to the highway._

Taylor finished making his choices and headed to the counter. The woman behind the counter had been watching him. Taylor kept his head down. She scanned each item painfully slow. Taylor glanced at the car. "Gas on five too," the woman asked.

"Yes," Taylor answered. Another car had pulled up, they were at the pump in front of theirs. Taylor watched as the man pumped his gas. He moved closer to the window watching Abby.

" _Taylor I have to use the bathroom," Abby spoke. Taylor glanced at her. "Please, I am about to wet my pants." The car pulled to the side and stopped. "Here," Abby looked around._

 _"Yes," Taylor opened his door, "get out this way." Abby crawled out through the driver's door. She walked a few feet in front of Taylor. He looked away giving her some privacy. She listened as car passed by, maybe someone would think they broke down. "Please hurry, I am not even sure if this is legal." Abby pulled her pants and underwear down, squatting down. With Taylor still looking away, she stood pulling everything up. She walked past him crawling in the drivers door. When she was sure he was behind her she kicked. Taylor was thrown back enough for her to grab the door. Before it close Taylor got the handle. He ripped it open, shoving Abby over, pushing himself in the car. Abby swag at him hoping to make contract. Taylor grabbed her by the wrist squeezing and twisting it. Abby yelled, "are you trying to get us killed," Taylor said, "we are on a highway." He reached over her pinning her back in the seat. He grabbed a zip lock, holding Abby wrist to the door handle next to her, he fastened it._

 _"Taylor that hurts," Abby pleaded._

 _"So did kicking me," Taylor grunted. He sat up fixing his shirt and his hair. He looked around readjusted the mirror and pulled back onto the highway._

He would have to try and not blow up so much. It was just the stress, they would be alone. Anyway from everyone, no one filling her head with things. Taylor stood watching, the man was looking into their car. Taylor could see Abby moving, her free hand flying. Taylor matched toward the door. "Hey," the lady yelled after him. Taylor stride became widen as he saw the man stood in front of the driver's door opening it. Taylor narrowed his eye and reached in the waistline of his pants. The sound was loud, and for a minute it deafened him. Abby's screamed became clear, Taylor grabbed the man from the front seat. He tossed his body to the ground. He crawled in the driver's seat, and speed away.

"You shoot him," Abby wailed, "oh my god, oh my god!" Taylor glanced over at her. Her face spread pink, and her shirt stained red.

"Abby," Taylor reached for her, he pulled her close to him. "You are ok, you have to stop doing these things."

"You shoot him, why," she was crying in his shoulder, "why."

"Easy," Taylor whispered, "it is going to be ok."


	3. Chapter 3

Colby knee bounced up and down. He and Jonathan were asked to sit in the lobby. William Regal, Joe and Windham were still in the back. "Where do you think Abby is?"

"I think that is what they are trying to figure out," Jonathan ran his fingers through his hair.

"What is going on," Colby stood up. He couldn't sit still but there was no where to go. "I heard something about their dad." Saraya, Ashley, and Danielle all walked into the police station.

"Hey," Saraya rubbed Colby's arm, "hear anything?"

"No," Colby looked back at the door the separated them from theirs friend.

"Joe still talking to them,"Ashley asked.

"Yeah," Jonathan answered, "his mom is on her way."

"They told us to take the afternoon off, no one is really into training," Saraya looked down the floor.

"He loves her so much," Colby hand went to his forehead. "If anything happens."

 _Colby laughed shaking his head, "glad the food here is good." Joe didn't answer, Colby was sure he hadn't even heard him. For two weeks they had come to this dinner and had to sit at this table. "So are you going to talk to her?"_

 _"I talk to her," Joe said his eyes still on her._

 _"Beside giving her your order," Colby closed his menu. He turned his head watching as the waitress came over._

 _"You two ready," she asked pad and pen in hand._

 _"Yes," Colby spoke up, "I'm sorry what is your name?"_

 _"Abby," she answered, her eyes always glancing over to Joe._

 _"Abby, this is Joe and I am Colby," Colby pointed to Joe. "We train at Full Sail."_

 _"I know a lot of guys come in from there," Abby held her hands in front of her._

 _"What time are you off," Joe eyes went wide to Colby's question._

 _"Today six," Abby answered Colby but was looking at Joe._

 _"Well, would you like to meet my friend Joe here for coffee or a walk?"_

 _"Hmm," a smile spread across Abby's face, "why are you asking for your friend?"_

 _"I am sure you have noticed for two weeks we have come in, sat at this table. Not that I don't love the eggs and bacon here but," Colby raised his eyebrow._

 _"Oh my god," Joe groaned, Abby looked down._

 _"If he wanted to see outside of here why doesn't he ask," her voice had a hint of annoyance._

 _"He is shy," Colby said, "I don't know why. I mean you are a beautiful girl. But I see how you two look at each other." Abby looked away hoping either of them noticed she was blushing._

 _"There coffee shop by the lake in town," Joe started._

 _"I love it there," Abby said._

 _"I can met you here we can walk over."_

 _"Ok," Abby held her pad up again, "so bacon and eggs?"_

Colby smiled at the memory, "I wish someone would tell us something."

"Maybe no news is good new," Danielle forced a smile. The room was heavy, no one said much. Maybe out of fear or there was nothing to say. People walked by some being taken in by police in cuffs, some on their own.

"I think that is Joe's mom," Jonathan announced. Her face was nothing but worry. She looked past them to the closed door. "Ms. Patricia," Jonathan called.

"Where is he," she kept her eye on the door.

"He has been back there for hours," Jonathan felt a lump growing in his throat.

"Any news on Abby," Jonathan only shook his head.

"Ok," she took Jonathan's face in her hands. "You all go eat something," she reached in her hand bag, "I am going to find out what's going on."

"But," Jonathan was fighting tears.

"Go eat and come back," she smiled at him. "Come on," she group them all together. She watched them leave together. Than knocked on the door. A man came, "I am here for my son Joe," before she could finish he was leading her back.

"Mom," Joe jumped up. She grabbed him in her arms, it didn't matter her towered over her.

"It is ok," she held him tight, "what have they said?"

"Nothing, they don't," Joe cried and Patricia hugged him again. The female officer sat them down.

"Hi," the officer offered her hand, Patricia shook it, "I am officer Lord. We are working on this case."

"Case," Patricia asked.

"Mom, he took her, he killed his father and took her," Joe sobbed. A look of horror came over his mother's face.

"You don't know where is he," she held her son asking the officer.

"We have everyone we can working on it, we have been asking your son if he can think of anything." Officer Lord explained. Patricia sat silent trying to process all this.

"Jonathan and Colby have been here," she wiped Joe's face, "I sent them and the girls to go eat."

"Girls," Joe asked.

"Yes, some of your friends from Full Sail," she smiled, "we will find her." Joe's eyes filled with tears again.

"Officer Lord," a older man stood in the doorway.

"Excuse me," she stood, "could I get you anything, " she asked Patricia. Patricia shook her head. Officer Lord stepped out.

"We just got a call, there was a shooting at a gas station about thirty miles," the man kept his voice low, watching Joe and his mother.

"Shooting," officer Lord gasped.

"Fit the description of the guy and girl we are looking for. Guess he was buying gas, this man walked up to the car. Our suspect came behind him a shot him." The man raised his eyebrows.

"Ok, get everything we can from that," Lord looked back toward Joe. "I just don't have a good feeling about this."

...

No one was really eating, or talked. "Abby would have a fit if she found out we were here," Ashley smiled. Going to their normal dinner where Abby worked did not seem right. They were sure everyone had gotten word of what happened.

"She will have a fit," Jonathan corrected her, "don't talk about her in past tense." Everyone fall quiet again.

"I can't believe this a happening," Danielle wiped her eyes. Colby rubbed her back, "I mean things like this don't really happen. Abby is so nice, and Joe." Danielle covered her mouth.

" _Summer Rea," Abby said it slow. "I like it."_

 _"I am just happy they gave me a name," Danielle raised her eyebrows._

 _"You have a name," Abby laughed._

 _"It is part of our character development," Danielle explained._

 _"Well it fits you, you look like Summer. Joe has been talking me they are trying to figure out one for him. He likes Roman," Abby face lit up just talking about him._

 _"I think you guys are a really cute couple." Abby blushed._

 _"I am really happy, plus I have made a lot of great people," Abby looked past Danielle. The smile left it and her eyes seemed to get bigger. Danielle turned her head seeing Taylor._

 _"Hi Abby," Taylor eyes never left her. Danielle put herself between them._

 _"Hey Taylor," Danielle smiled, "we were headed out."_

 _"Oh," the smiled didn't leave his face but his eyes went dull._

 _"So we will see you," Danielle grabbed Abby by the hand walking away._

 _"Is he still looking," Abby's voice shook. Danielle glanced over her shoulder, Taylor stood where they had been standing, his head hung down._

 _"No just walk," Danielle patted Abby's arm. They walked till they were sure they had put enough distance between them._

 _"Abby you are shaking," Danielle looking around making sure Taylor hadn't followed them._

 _"He just makes me nervous," Abby tried to shake it off. "I don't know what to do. I mean he has really done nothing. But it is like he doesn't understand. He seems mad at something."_

 _"Maybe Joe should say something," Danielle said._

 _"It is like he think Joe stole me from him," Abby explained, "I swear I met Taylor once after work. It is not that he is not nice or."_

 _"You don't have to justify it to me," Danielle stopped her._

 _"I just feel like this is going to blow up," Abby shook her head._

Daniellewiped her eyes, all the would have should have ran through her mind.

…

Windham pulled at the paper cup in front of him.

"Did you have guns in your home," Officer Lord asked.

"Yes, my dad had a nine glock," Windham answered. Office Lord's shoulders fall. "Why?"

"We think your brother shout a man at a gas station," Officer Lord lean against the table. "Witness say that there was a young woman in the car."

"Abby," Windham asked.

"We believe it is her."

"Good she is alive," Windham knew at this point things would not end happy for his brother. But maybe if Abby could come home. "He wasn't always like this. I don't know what went wrong."

 _The door slammed making Windham look up. "What happened?"_

 _"They don't have the money," Taylor punched the wall. Windham stepped back. "I was ready to go, and."_

 _"Sorry," Windham had heard whispers for weeks. Taylor was set to go to college, part on a football scholarship. In the last weeks it come to be the scholarship would not pay anything. Leaving a bill his family wasn't able to pay._

 _"Things will work out," Windham felt bad for his little brother. It seemed life was harder for him. He had a harder time making friends he had a harder time understanding people, anything just seemed harder._

 _"Yeah," Taylor huffed, "he was never here because of work. And what do we have to show for it."_

 _"Well I am going to start training, I mean it is not like we know nothing about wrestling."_

 _"I don't want to be him," Taylor said through his teeth._

 _"We don't have to be," Windham said, that too was harder for Taylor. He had anger against their dad. Due to work he wasn't home a lot. And when he was home he was tired or his body hurt. Still Taylor defended him when kids at school made fun of him._

 _"You would be with me," Windham explained. "We could do it together."_

Windham rubbed the top of his head. Maybe he should have never brought up wrestling, maybe just let Taylor figure it out. Maybe it was the stress? Maybe this is just who Taylor was. Windham pushed that thought from his head, he couldn't believe that. That his brother had this in him. Something caused this, something made him snap.

"Is there somewhere your brother liked to go. Is there anyone else he would talk to?" Office Lord was getting desperate and Windham could hear it in her voice.

"No, he doesn't have his cell phone," the stress of all this getting to him.

"Your brother has never acted or said," Officer Lord took a seat.

"No, my brother was shy and quite," Windham swallowed, realized he just spoke of Taylor in past tense.


	4. Chapter 4

Windham watched as people moved about, clearly something was going on. Their faces showed concern. He could see the room Joe and his mother sat. Joe eyes puffy from crying, and his mother face had worry all over it. Officer Lord and another man burst in the room, "your brother is in a hotel." Windham looked between the two, "we need you to talk to him," she handed Windham a phone, she nodded as he raised it to his ear. He could hear heavy breathing.

"Taylor," Windham voice shook. There was no answer. "Taylor you have to listen to me." Still nothing just the sound of shaky breath.

" _Taylor," Windham snapped his fingers. Taylor slowing turned his head. "You are staring." Taylor knitted his eyes together._

 _"I am surprised they let him come in here," Taylor grabbed the sugar. "She has been at that table for ever. I mean I would be upset, she isn't ever checking the other tables." Windham had hope this would pass. He couldn't understand why Taylor was taking this so bad. They went in one date. Taylor seemed to believe Joe had stolen Abby in some way. That he did it to humility him. Taylor had come to believe Joe was on some quest, to bury him. It also didn't help that Joe was the golden child. He came from one of the biggest wrestling families. Pair that was good looks and raw talent, he was hard to ignore._

 _"Taylor just let it go." Windham was growing annoyed with obsession Taylor had._

 _"He just asked her out cause I did," Taylor said with a laugh, "just like with a Regal. I had the idea for that promo. He heard me talk about it." Taylor stopped, looking at his brother. "If he wasn't related to the Rock."_

 _"Taylor we come from a wrestling family," Windham shook his head._

 _"Yeah but not that family," Taylor looked back over his shoulder._

"Taylor just listen," Windham repeated, "just open the door and walk out. And we will figure out the rest."

"But what I did to dad," Taylor cried, "you hate me."

"No, no," Windham stood up from his seat, "we don't we just want you home. And Abby home, Taylor she has to be scared." It went quite and Windham wished he hadn't said anything about Abby.

"She is not scared of me," Taylor's voice grew angry. "That self righteous a asshole put thought in her head."

"You are right," Windham tried to calm him, "just come home."

"I can't," the line went dead.

"Taylor,Taylor," Windham eyes were wide as he screamed. "He hung up." His voice cracked, "I am sorry." Detective Lord rubbed his shoulder.

"You tried," he eyes looked across the hall to the room Joe and his mother sat. "We will get them out." She looked at the detective casting her eyes to the door. They walked into the hall.

"How long do you think they will let him stay in there," the detective asked.

"I don't know, there has to be someone he will talk to. Why don't you ask their friends, they were all still in the waiting area." The detective nodded and started off. Lord looked between both rooms, Windham sat alone. His mother still at her home with police. Joe sat with his mom, she tried comforting him. No matter how today ended neither would ever be the same.

...

The detective came down the hall with a young man wearing glasses his hair pulled back. "Benjamin," Windham stood as Benjamin walked in the room wide eyes.

"Hey," he hugged Windham, "I am going to try and talk to him." Windham shake his head.

"Thank you," Windham eyes glazed with tears. "He thinks a lot of you."

"Ok," a detective handed Benjamin hand shook as he took the phone.

 _"I am so sick of him," Taylor growled as he pulled his shirt over his head. Benjamin didn't need to look to know who he was talking about._

 _"Just worry about you," Benjamin said. For weeks Taylor seemed fixated on Joe. Everything he did made Taylor mad. The worst was that Joe and Abby were dating. Benjamin did not want to downplay his friend's feelings, but he and Abby had went on one date. It seemed to fuel a fire in Taylor._

 _Benjamin never had a problem with Joe. He liked him, he was a nice guy. Yes he was blessed with looks and talent. Yes his family probably did help him get in here. But there was no denying his talent. Benjamin couldn't understand or make Taylor understand Joe was not out to get him. Everything Joe did Taylor was taking personally. "We are going for a few beers tonight you coming," Benjamin slapped Taylor shoulder._

 _"Sure," Taylor answered still watching Joe. Benjamin raised his eyebrows, this had been going on for weeks. It was becoming stressful. Taylor had made it where you were with him or against him._

 _"Dude," Benjamin pulled Taylor to look at him. "There are plenty of other girls. Soon we won't be able to keep them away."_

Benjamin pulled at his bottom lip, "no, no," his voiced tumbled. "Just tell them you will come out. Yes you can." Benjamin closed his eyes.

"I am sorry," Taylor voice quivered, "I really am."

"We all know that," Benjamin cut him off. "We do, please," his British accent came out thick.

"He is there," Taylor voice became lifeless. Benjamin could hear the sound of a gun being cocked.

"Who," Benjamin heart felt like it would come out of his chest.

"He is there," Taylor laughed, "crying everyone around him." Benjamin looked around the room.

"No, he is not," Benjamin said, "I haven't seen him."

"You suck at lying," Taylor laughed.

"Really," Benjamin tried again.

"You have been a good friend. I knew the minute I saw you. You have great talent." Taylor voice sounded almost sleepy. "No one flies like you."

"So do you man," Benjamin fought his tears, "how many times where you helping me, working with me. I mean this is in you, you came from," Benjamin stopped.

"Yeah but it is not his family," Taylor said. Benjamin wanted to yell at him. Tell him to stop this. Why was he doing this? "Thank you for calling." Benjamin held the phone. He only shook his head. He couldn't look at Windham he take the look of disappointment, and fear.

…

Abby sat quite, she knew pleading would do no good. Taylor placed the phone back on the night stand. He walked to the window. Abby closed her eyes picturing Joe's face, his smile, the way his hair was when he tossed it up. How he looked so peaceful when he slept. She bit her lip trying not to cry.

 _Abby looked out over the water, "can we be out here," she asked._

 _"Yeah," Joe walked over to her, "my brother has lights on his boat." Abby looked over her shoulder out over the ocean. Is was big dark and endless, she wrapped her arms around herself. "You cold," Joe's voice was in her ear his arms around her pulling him close to her. She smiled leaning into his chest. His arms were so big and strong around her. He felt safe._

 _"No, I just get kinda creep out at night waters."_

 _"You afraid something going to jump out," Joe teased tickling her rib cage. Abby giggled slapping his hand away._

 _"Not funny, I saw Jaws at a young age. I haven't been right since."_

 _"I got you," Joe pulled her back to him, "I love you." It fall quiet, he had never said it to her. He wished he could see her face._

 _"I love you too," she voice was small, she turned facing him._

 _"I never told anyone that, I mean beside my family," Joe felt embarrassed._

 _"Me either," Abby smiled, "it was easier than I thought."_

 _"I mean it," Joe said, "both, I got you, I won't hurt you or let anyone hurt you."_

Abby blinked, she would give anything to have Joe's arms around her. Taylor walked back and forth with the gun in his hand. The phone rang but he had stopped answering. She could hear the bull horns outside and see the lights from the police cars. They were so close, but miles away. She didn't dare speak to Taylor, afraid of setting him off. "Taylor," Abby kept her head down. "Come talk to me." He stopped looking at her, he walked over kneeling in front of her. "That why we are here, right."

"It is such a mess," Taylor looked at the gun in his hand. "All I wanted was to talk to you, but he was always there. Or one of his friends."

"Their are not here now," Abby needed him to stay calm.

"That date it was," Taylor looked at her, "I wasn't my best. I just was so nervous."

" _Would you like anything else," Taylor asked Abby. She looked bored, Taylor had tried to keep conversation going._

 _"No, no," Abby waved her hand, "I had plenty." She looked around the restaurant. Taylor had picked a nice quiet place in the city._

 _"Coffee, would you like tea," Taylor asked._

 _"No really I am fine," Abby smiled she moved her napkin off her lap. Taylor was sure she would be asking to leave soon. He had pictured this do different, she would be more engaged. They would have a nice dinner, talking getting to know each other. She would want to know about his family and his training. He would hear about what she wanted to do with her life._

 _This was nothing like that, they hadn't really spoken, it was short answers. She seemed uninterested, like she had said yes to be polite._

 _"We could walk down town," Taylor suggested._

 _"Sure," Abby smiled politely nodding._

"Taylor," Abby reached for his cheek. He blinked remembering where they were.

"You don't want to talk," Taylor looked back at the gun in his hand. Abby held her breathe. She had been scared through all of this but something in his face sent terror through her. The voices from outside were closer and louder.

"We need you to open this door!" Abby's eyes flashed to the door. "We are coming in!" Abby gasped as she felt Taylor fly next to her, his fingers dug in her arm as he pulled her close to him. Her eyes fixed to the banging on the door. "Hands up!" Abby held her breath hoping they would break through. Taylor was holding her tight, she felt his temple become flash with hers. She closed her eyes hearing the gun cock back.


	5. Chapter 5

Patricia stirred her coffee, she had stepped away for a minute to check her phone. And if she was honest she needed a minute. Joe was unconsolable, it hurt to much to see him like this. He son had always been strong, but he was her baby. To see him totally broken was unbearable. She couldn't fix this, couldn't guarantee it would all work out. Patricia couldn't imagine what Abby's parents were going through. She at least knew Joe was coming home with her.

" _She is a really nice girl Joe," Patricia took the bowl from the counter._

 _"Her parents thanked us again," Joe helped his mother clean up. They had a cookout for Abby's family. It was so everyone could meet._

 _"Nice people," Patricia smiled. They were nice and seemed eager to meet Joe's family. Both set of parents raved about the others child. Joe and Abby just seemed natural. They were picture perfect. "You are serious about her." All through high school and college Joe had his pick of any girl. A few came home for a quick hello, but never like this._

 _"Yeah," Joe's cheeks turned red. "I love her and I think I want to marry her." Patricia stopped, looking at her son. He was her last, the baby and a surprise. It did not seem possible he could be grown enough to talk about marriage. She could feel tears in her eyes. "Mom," Joe walked toward her._

 _"I just can't believe," she hugged him, "I am happy for you."_

"You found the coffee," office Lord voice made Patricia jump.

"Yeah, any word? Are they still in the hotel?"

"Yes," office Lord's shoulders fall. Patricia could see it on her face, this was not going to end well.

"I need to know if you think Abby is coming home," Patricia asked. "My son is totally in love with her. We all love her, she is part of the family."

"I," Office Lord stopped, "I hope to get Abby out."

"You don't think Taylor is going to," Patricia stopped. She didn't know Taylor well. She had met his family at some wrestling event. She had stay away from her ex husband's career. And wasn't over joyed when Joe decided he wanted to start in it. She knew what it did physically and mentally to a person. And she knew first hand how hard it was on a relationship, "I am just trying prepare myself." Office Lord didn't answer, Patricia knew there was no answer to give. There was no preparing for things like this. Officer Lord's phone went off, she grabbed it.

"Yes," she turned walking out of the room. Patricia looked at the coffee in her hand. She took a deep breathe, despite what she felt she needed to go back to her son.

…

Officer Lord hung her head, "right, ok. I will handle things here and," she stopped her voice shook. The other detective stood by her.

"Well," he asked. Officer Lord only shook her head, "damn," he looked down.

"Once they entered the room he shoot himself he was holding her next to him, bullet passed through him to her. Both dead," Office Lord rubbed her face, "I hate days like this." It came with their job to bring bad news. Not many stories have a happy ending. But this was just so senseless, and it seemed so final. Although officer Lord felt like there was something else to do. "I will go tell the boyfriend."

"I will let the brother know," the other detective said. Both set out to do their job.

…

Joe looked seeing Officer Lord enter the room, he had been in for hours. Hours he couldn't help Abby, hours he hadn't seen his friends. Patricia could see in the officer's face this was not good. She sat down, she took a deep breathe, "I am sorry to inform you that Abby was shot and killed." It seemed there should be more to say, someway to make this easier. Joe only looked at her as if he didn't understand. Officer Lord continued, she knew the look on his face it was disbelief. "It was a murder suicide, our man," Joe looked at his mother.

"No, no," he stood up, Patricia stood trying to grab him, "No," he started sobbing, and then came the sound. It wasn't human, although Officer Lord had heard it before. It was the sound of hope lost and a heart breaking, "mom," she held him as he went to the floor, "no, why!" Patricia rocked him, feeling her own tears. "Oh god mom why! No not her please! Mom!" He seemed to grabbing something that wasn't there. "No, Abby!"

"Ok, baby," Patricia tried to comfort him, "it's ok." But it wasn't, she knew there was no making it ok.

"Mom," Joe sobbed, "she can't be! Why!" That would be a question that couldn't be answered.

…

Windham stood hearing Joe's screams. His stomach dropped, the detectives entered the room. "What happened," Windham asked.

"We are sorry to inform you that your brother died due to a self inflicted gun wound." Windham tried to breath, it felt like he forgot how.

"Is Abby," he asked. They looked at each other.

"No." Windham's mind raced, maybe they meant no, she was ok. He turned to hear Joe's cries, it gave him his answer. "I need to talk to my mother," he fall trying to take a step. The detectives rushed to help him. So much was running through his mind. Taylor couldn't be gone, he couldn't have done this.

"You need to sit," the detective held Windham arm.

"What happened," Windham asked. The detective seemed to be reluctant to answer.

"He was sitting next to her he had their heads together. He shoot himself the bullet went through him to her. They were gone by the time the cops got to them." Windham started crying, his whole body hurt. In hours half his family was gone.

"Can I please see my mother," he cried.

"Of course," the detectives help him to the door. Windham wasn't sure how he was walking. "We will get a car." Their voices seemed far away. Windham saw the sunlight coming in from the window in the waiting room. Everyone stood as he came through the doors. Johnathan run to him.

"What is going on? No one is saying anything," Johnathan's and everyone else head turned to the cries coming from down the hall.

"We need to get him home," the detectives pushed passed Jonathan.

"Can't someone tell us something," Jonathan yelled. Colby came to his side.

"Fuck it man the doors up," both man gave a quick glance before moving toward the door.

"Go," Saraya yelled. Jonathan and Colby made their way back not stopping till they found Joe. They found him with his mother still a heap on the floor. Colby looked at his mother, she only shook her head. Jonathan clutched his fist.

"Fuck," he yelled. Colby walked closer to Joe.

"Mom," Joe cried over and over.

"Honey you have to stand up," she brushed her son's out of his face. Colby and Jonathan helped her get Joe to his feet. They walked to the waiting area. The doors opened and everyone turned. The new had made its way to them. A look of shock had replaced tears on Joe's face. There was a muffled sorries and the sounds of people crying. There was nothing left to do but go home.

…...

The following days were filled with making funeral plans. The news had gotten ahold of the story and run. People debated everything from gun control, mental illness, violence and womanizing in wrestling. To the people affected none of that mattered. The was no answer that would ease the pain of what they lost, and no answer that would help them accept this any better.

Joe buried the love of his life forever wondering what more he could have done. And what he had done to Taylor to make him hate him so much.

Bray buried his father and brother in a quiet ceremony. The world had past judgement on his brother and family. They tried as a family to push that aside. Taylor had not always been what he became. He was a little brother a son, and to some a friend. He would be missed by his family.

….

Windham sat by his father's and brother's grave. He stared at their grave stone as if would speak to him. He had played the last months weeks and day his brother was alive. What had he missed? What could he have changed? He had footsteps, they came closer making him turned his head. Joe stood over him.

"You didn't come back today." Fail Sail had closed for the week, Joe and Bray were given extra time. Windham wiped his face, Joe was the last person he thought he would see.

"No," Windham stood.

"You are coming back," Joe looked over at the new grave stone.

"I think so," Windham looked down.

"You should, it helps," Joe cleared his throat. "At least while you are there, night are the worst."

"Yeah," Windham agreed. "I never got say I was sorry. Abby was a really great girl."

"I need you to know I am not mad or blame you." Windham looked at Joe. He hadn't gone back because he wasn't ready to face it. He was sure everyone would blame him. They would want answers he couldn't give. He couldn't take the looks and whispers. "Look I don't know how we move on from this, or there is such a thing. But I know Abby wouldn't want me to stop, and I think Taylor would feel the same. I am really sorry about your dad and brother." Windham nodded. "We can go together tomorrow."

"Yeah," Windham smiled, "we are the living and I guess we better start doing it."

…..

Five years later

Office Lord sat at her desk, her computer steaming Monday Night Raw. Although years had passed she felt the need to watch. That case had stayed with her, some did more than others. She smiled watched Benjamin Satterley become the man that gravity forgot. And Saraya scream "this is my house," in her black leather studded outfit. And seeing Joe Anoa'I stand with his two friends in the shield. She had read he had since married and had a baby girl. It made her smile and almost laugh, they had been scared kids. To see them big and strong afraid of nothing. She watched as the arena went dark and became illuminated with thousands of tiny lights, fire flies they called them. And the hunting music started. From a cloud of fog he emerge cloaked in the hood carrying a lantern. It always gave Officer Lord a chill. When he talked it was rumbling many times blaming his opponents for sin he thought commented. Office Lord wondered how much all of their characters came from their lives. Bray Wyatt was a mad man who believed his world was right and people should follow him. She wondered if some didn't come from watching his own brother fall into madness. Roman Reigns was strong and ran through man. Officer Lord knew he wished that day he could have done anything to save his girlfriend. She had learned in this life you felt loss. Tragedy had no mercy for anyone or anything. But life went on, you learned from it, maybe it taught you compassion or to not take things for granted. Whatever it was Officer Lord was happy to see that they had managed to pull their life together and go on. Not many could have. "I can't believe you watch that shit," a young detective came in. Officer Lord laughed, looking back at her screen.

"Oh, Bray's got Roman in position for Sister Abigail," the commentator yelled, "oh and Roman fights out."

"You know that is all fake," the detective huffed.

"You would be surprised," Office Lord closed her computer.

The end


End file.
